The present invention relates to a rust inhibitor, specifically to a rust inhibitor comprising a specific fluorine-substituted alkyl benzene derivative which is brought into contact with a metal surface, thereby inhibiting rust formation on the metal.
There have, heretofore, been many methods for inhibiting rust formation on the surface of metal materials, for which purposes numerous rust inhibitors have been proposed and used in practice. For example, inorganic materials, such as sodium polyphosphate and nitrile salts are well known. Problems of environmental destruction including marine pollution have lately focused attention on organic materials. Typical organic rust inhibitors heretofore known include vegetable oils, certain fatty acids, sulfonated hydrocarbon oils, benzotriazoles, dicyclohexylamine salts, and the like, which are effective for specific metals. However, these organic materials are unsatisfactory as excellent general-purpose rust inhibitors.